She Me Us
by Zammy987
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. They're just becoming friends when a school shooting ravages through the school. Who will make it out alive? If they both do will it tear them apart? Or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This my first story so bear with me. And I'm new to this site with I guess we'll learn on the way right? That's it, optimism!**

 **I guess that all I have to say for know, but plz review so I know if you guys want me to continue on. Also tips would be helpful because I noob. But no flames.**

* * *

SLAM! I jerked awake, blinking in the bright light.

"Who knew? The Percy Jackson can fall asleep in just about any class." A familiar voice said with a tinge of amusement.

After letting my eyes adjust for a few seconds, I look over to see big green eyes ridiculously close to my face. I flailed back, before realizing it was just my friend Rachel smirking at me. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED, as some people call her. Those some people being me, Jason, Leo, The Stolls, and Frank.

"Percy Jackson!" A voice called out interrupting my thoughts. I mentally groaned, looking up to see my teacher staring back at me with a disproving look in her cold unfriendly eyes.

"Yes?" I said aloud.

"Tell me the answer to number 3 please." She asked me.

"It is um…. Uh…. What was number 3 again?" I asked. A few kids snicker behind me. Hearing them I scowled. Unfortunately my teacher, Ms. Dodds, took this the wrong way.

"Detention. Tomorrow after school. I'm sure you know where it is." She said with a slight smirk on her pale wrinkled face.

I ducked down, not wanting to earn myself yet another detention this week. I already had one for today after I pushed Frank into the pool during P.E. class. Hey? What can I say? It was pretty funny.

"Aw Perce, it's not that bad." Rachel said while nudging my shoulder. I weakly grinned at her.

"It's that bad when I have to face my mom and not get my daily dose of blue cookies." I said laughing a bit. Rachel laughed along with me.

*TIME SKIP*

At last the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. While Rachel walked out I stayed behind letting the steady stream of people go through the door. When nearly everyone was out I get my pink slip from Ms. Dodds and headed out into the hallway to my locker.

I heard them before I saw them; a distinctive clacking out of the busy bustling of the hallway. If I thought Rachel was annoying, I was wrong. Extremely wrong.

"Heyyyy Percy." Said a disgustingly flirtatious voice said from behind me. Leaving my locker slightly open in case I needed a quick getaway I turned to see Drew Tanaka; the "Most Popular" girl at Goode High.

She had on enough makeup to make the Joker jealous. The only thing that looked real about plastic face was her hair. It was shoulder length and dark shade dirty blonde. But I knew better, she practically killed it every day straightening it out twice every day. TWICE!

Surprisingly she was alone for once. She usually ahs one or two of her cronies trailing behind her like lovesick puppies.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at me with her cold eyes.

"Uh, I…. I've got to go bye!" I said as I whipped around, grabbing my binder and textbook, slammed my locker shut and rushed off in one smooth motion.

As I rushed off I glanced over my shoulder to see her gaping at me with steam coming out of her ears before stomping off. While I had my head turned, I ran into something solid. As I fell backward I caught a flash of gold.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

As I bent down to pick up the collection of scattered books on the ground I hear a pleasant female voice say, "Oh it's okay, I'm a klutz anyways."

"Shit." I muttered to myself. My mother would kill me if she found out I knocked down a girl! Now she might hate me. Plenty of people do: Octavian, Clarisse, Luke, and now maybe her.

Sighing I started to get up. But before I could, I locked eyes with dark grey ones. I felt myself freeze as she continued to stare at me.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNN! Cliffy!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Zammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I've been away from the computer so long. Frankly, I kind of forgot about it because of end of the year exams and my memory loss. Yes memory loss, that's what two concussions can do to you. Stay Safe and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer! I sadly don't own PJO and I am not Rick Riordan**

* * *

Still half crouching I managed to get out a weak "hi."

"Sup, now could I have my books back?" The blonde inquired, still staring at my with her intense grey eyes.

"Oh yeah! I have your books!" I said tearing my eyes away from her and started shifting through the pile in my arms.

After an awkward moment sifting through and producing one math textbook, one pencil case, and two notebooks I asked, "So…. are you new here or what?"

She laughed quietly. I would later admit to myself it was music to my ears.

"I'm not new actually. I've been in the same school as you since fourth grade."

As she finished saying that I felt my face flush from embarrassment. Before I could apologize a shouting beat me.

"ANNABETH! YOU'R BACK FROM SAN FRAN!"

A mass shot past me almost talked said Annabeth to the ground. The two almost lost their balance together causing her to drop her books again.

"Hey Rachel. Nice to see you too!" Annabeth said to the red mass clinging to her. "Although next time please don't make me drop my books?" She asked.

As they both dropped down to pick up the books and things off the ground I asked, "Rachel, do you two know each other?"

She glanced up at me with a duh expression on her face. "Of course I know her. I wouldn't hug a stranger like that. We live a couple of houses down from each other." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

*BRINNNNGGG*

"Come on! Now I'm probably going to get another detention today!" I complained.

"Another Jackson?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. "Anyways, I'll just head off now. Come on Annabeth. I believe we have art together." Rachel said popping up with Annabeth in tow.

"I'll see you around?" I called out after her as the two sped off down the hallway.

I saw her glance back with a smile on her face and mouthed, "Sure." At that I turned and sped off to class myself. But I couldn't keep the smile from spreading on my face.

I stepped right in the room as the teacher was quieting everyone down.

"Hey Paul. Locker problems." I lied as I made my way to my seat in the back.

The only reason I just called my English teacher is because he's actually my stepdad. My mom remarried to me him after my real dad died in a plane crash. I cried all night.

So anyways, I sat down plopping my books onto the desk.

I smiled slightly as I felt a nudge at the same time on both shoulders. I just put my hands into my pockets to ensure the safety of anything in them.

"I told you he knows that move Travis!" came from behind my left shoulder.

"Oh shut up Connor. You're just more sour today because Reyna turned you down." Came the reply from my right.

"So is not the reason." I heard Connor mutter to himself.

"Percy!" I whipped my head around to the front. Paul slightly smiled as he asked, "Since you're talking I'll guess you know why Athena and Poseidon are enemies."

I straightened prepared to talk about my favorite Greek god of all time.

"Well Mr. Blowfis, Athena and Poseidon hate each other for one famous reason at least. That reason is that Zeus proposed a challenge for anyone who could give him the best gift. The person or god who did that was made patron of a city. We don't know exactly what Athena and Poseidon gave Zeus but they both stepped up to the challenge. Athena won and the city was named Athens in her honor. But Poseidon was bitter so he cursed Athens with very limited water. To this day, that very city has water shortages."

Once I finished it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Confused I looked around. I counted three open mouths, four shocked expressions, and two smug faces. The two people wearing the smug faces were my friends Connor and Travis Stoll.

Only they knew I loved anything water and Poseidon. Well except Paul and my mom.

Paul cleared his throat and announced to the class.

"Since Percy got that answer right with so much detail for the rest of class you may talk. Unless you guys want to continue on with your lesson?"

The room then erupted into noise. I got a couple of pats on the back and a few thank you's.

With that I turned to Connor and Travis and began to talk to them. But I couldn't get her face out of my mind.

She was just so beautiful. But she didn't show it off. She covered it, but why?

* * *

 **Reviews, make me less depressed so plz, plz, PLZ review. Until next chapter,**

 **Zammy**


	3. Sorry!

Heyo! How is everybody? Moving on...

* * *

I've been depressed these last couple of days/weeks so I haven't been updating or writing at all. I'm taking a break of how long I don't know to garner my thoughts and such. I'm so sorry

* * *

Cya round!- Zammy


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS I'M BACK! At least for the time being.**

Annabeth p.o.v

* * *

As I finished mouthing, "sure" behind me to Percy, I started to run faster to Art with Rachel. We just leapt into the classroom as the bell sounded. The teacher just looked up from his computer and nodded.

Panting we walked to our seats and sat down. "So, about Percy. What'd you think about him?"

Not falling for this, and honestly kind of grossed out, I answered, "Oh he's nice I guess."

"Oh really? Because I think you have a crush on him. You never stare at anyone like that. Like ever." She questioned.

"What? No! Before he ran into me, he didn't know I existed!" I whisper shouted.

"That's because you hide behind all of your books! Come on Annie! You need to stop hiding behind paper and schoolwork! You never hang out, and you only do if I beg!" She shot back forcefully.

Frankly a little bit pissed, I turned to the front and started to copy down the agenda. I heard Rachel huff beside me before doing the same.

For majority of the hour I worked on my drawing of my dream room, having finished the assignment at home a few days ago.

But as I drew I started thinking about Percy and what Rachel said. "What if I was afraid to face the world, and that's why I "hide behind books"? And did I have a crush on the Percy Jackson? But he was the most popular boy in school with all the girls drooling about him. And he was the swim team captain for Pete's sake!"

I snapped out of my trance as the bell sounded. Stuffing my books and drawing pad into the bag I stormed out. But not before I heard Rachel mutter into my ear, "Don't deny it. You like Percy." before rushing out herself.

Sighing I waited in the doorway before finding an opening in the stream of people to head to my locker. After sorting and trading out my books I headed to Science class.

Walking in the doorway, I found all the seats taken besides next to a tall raven haired boy. The seat next to him had a backpack in it and I just stood awkwardly in front of the classroom.

But when he faced the front I gasped. It was Percy Jackson.

We locked eyes and he nodded nonchalantly at me. Then I heard the teacher at his desk clear his throat.

I scanned the room now panicked to find an open seat.

The teacher stood up and started, "Annabeth, why don't you take the backpack's seat next to Mr. Jackson."

"No no no NO NO NO!" My head screamed, "Not next to him!"

While my head was shouting protests, my feet moved to the now empty seat next to Percy.

I quickly sat down eager to start the lesson and get away from Him.

As the teacher passed us handing out the math worksheet, I heard him shift closer to me.

I quickly glanced to the side to see him slightly leaning towards me with his eyes on the paper. He looked up that moment, met my eyes and looked back down.

I guess he was used to girls staring at him. "But why did I see what I think I saw? Did I see confusion?" I asked myself.

As I dismissed myself I heard him clear his throat and turn fully towards me. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me with this." I heard him ask before I turned towards him.

He smiled sheepishly before continuing, "I have dyslexia, and I kind of can't read this."

"Oh, sure I guess. What problem do you need help on?" I questioned.

He smiled again before saying, "Um kind of all of them. And am I correct when I say your name is Annabeth?"

"Oh, right let's get started then. And yes, it is Annabeth." I answered.

So I spent the rest of the hour helping Percy solve his math while I shoved my own math into my bag and continued on.

As the bell sounded and he was just finishing up the last problem the bell sounded. And with that he asked, "So, what class do you have next?"

Nervously I answered, "Gym."

"Sweet, I have that too. I think we're doing swimming."

As I heard that, I felt the blood leave my face. And I felt faint.

"Hey, hey, are you okay? Annabeth? ANNABETH!" Were the last things I heard before I started falling and blacked out.

I woke up to yellow under my eyelids, indicating it was either morning or it was just a light. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in an uncomfortable bed with a thin blanket on my body.

"Aw Sleeping Beauty awakes." A voice to my left said.

I snapped my head to the left to find the speaker. What I found made me set my head back down on the pillow and groan silently.

"Nurse says you have a mild concussion from hitting your head on the desk on your way down." Said Percy, "So, why did you faint? Huh?"

I gulped nervously. Changing the subject I asked, "Shouldn't you be in gym right now?"

"Who do you think carried you here?" He said taking the bait.

'Oh. Um, thanks I guess. But the question is: Why'd you stay?" I shot back.

"Woah a bit moody much?" he teased, "Coach said to stay with you so he knows what's wrong with you. There, satisfied?"

"Yes. So what now? Am I going home?"

"Yes. I heard one of the nurses say your dad is coming to get you." He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh great. I can just see all the homework I have to do."

"Come on, with the brains of you Wise Girl. You probably finished it all yesterday." He replied jokingly.

Rising an eyebrow, I inquired, "Wise Girl? Where'd you get that from Seawead Brain?"

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "Seawead Brain?" He asked.

Before I could answer, my Dad, Fredrick, Stepped in to the room.

* * *

 **Just an announcement. I just uploaded this, but I think again for the time being uploads are going to be sparse. I'm still depressed but I'm seeing a therapist.**

 **Cya 'Round- Zammy**


	5. Chapter 5

Making my way down the crowded steps I scanned the cafeteria for Percy. It was fairly easy to see despite all of the students. The bottom of the stairs opened up to a circular room with benches running horizontal and vertical along the floor. The opposite wall was mostly glass windows going up a floor or two. Through them you could see the sky painted blue only interrupted by blotches of fluffy white clouds. Glass doors at each side of this wall of glass opened up to a rectangular courtyard. Blue and gold posters lined the walls; spelling out dates for football games or clubs.

While I was admiring the openness of it I realized I had reached the bottom of the stairs. Mumbling excuse me's I pushed myself through the crowd and to a table with an odd variety of girls. I sat next to the girl with a silver sweatshirt, blue skinny jeans and plain black converse. Swiveling her half-moon earrings towards me, she fixed me with her electric blue eyes. Unflinchingly I stare back.

"Hey Thalia." She shook her short spiky black hair. In a tired motion she set her head down on the table and groaned,

"I hate math. I hate pre-calc. I HATE SCHOOL."

Laughing I input, "You seem to hate everything these days. Oh, and nice sweater Bianca."

Bianca, a petite olive-skinned girl smiled at me from across the table. She was wearing a red plaid sweater with an owl on it. "Of course you do. It has on owl on it. But thank you." Meanwhile Thalia finally lifted her head from the table discontented.

"Greek today was so easy. I mean like I could've done that with my eyes closed." She proceeds to do an exaggerated imitation of Mr. Brunner. We all start laughing when a pair of muscular arms wrap around Thalia.

* * *

Percy P.o.v

* * *

After about five minutes of looking around with my crushed lunch bag in hand I finally spot Thalia and Annabeth sitting at a table. Using the noise as a cover I semi-crouch and sneak up behind Thalia. Waiting for the right moment I wrap my arms around her. She freezes and looks up. When she sees it's me, her face breaks into a smile.

"Hey kelp head."

"What's up pinecone face?" She glares at that but I laugh. I round the head of the table and plop down beside Thalia's friend Bianca. As I begin to pull out my smashed PBJ, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I look up to see Annabeth's steely grey eyes locking with mine.

After a moment of this mini staring contest she asks with a perplexed face,

"Kelp Head? What kind of name is that? Personally I like seaweed brain better."

I shrug and bite into mu sandwich. After chewing and swallowing I reply,

"I like water okay. Is that a crime. My other friends think since I like water so much I'm related to Poseidon." Her face melts into an almost relieved expression.

"Thank the gods, I thought I was the only one. Thalia here thinks that I'm related to Athena." She nudges Thalia as she says this.

"Greek buddies then?" I say smiling.

"Sur-" She smiles back before a strange popping fills the air. The cafeteria grows quiet, suddenly grave. Anxiously I look to the top of the stairs. After a moment the popping stops, and a masked figure appears at the head of the stairs. It feels like when in Mulan, Shan Yu appeared in the mountains with his army. But this was so much more real.

The figure takes out something from behind his back. From the distance I can make out that it's a gun. Shouts down the stairs to the silently terrified students, "Y'all gonna die today."

* * *

I'm back for a short time. But I want you(readers) to know is that when Annabeth's dad came to pick her up she just went home and this is a day after that. Just in case any of you were confused. I'm doing slightly better but thank you for the support =)

Cya' round- Zammy


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back to update! I hope you like it!

* * *

There was a moment of silence as everyone took this in. Then all Hades broke loose. Screaming students streamed towards the doors. I got up and roughly pushed Bianca and Thalia in the wave. "Go! Get out of here!" I shouted as they joined the crowd. I glance back only to get hit with a fresh wave of terror as I see the gunman open fire. I leap over the table and tackle a frozen Annabeth to the ground. Pushing our heads down I feel a warm liquid run along the length of my arm. I open one eye to see a crimson puddle traveling throughout the cracks of the cafeteria floor. I risked a glance around and my heart leapt into my throat.

Crimson dotted everything in sight and both lifeless and moaning bodies lay strewn across the room. I slowly roll off of Annabeth. The gunman has now disappeared, but that doesn't fooling anyone. He was probably still in the building. Sure enough gunfire rang throughout the school.

"Listen, Annabeth," I shake her shoulders, "I'm going to try and stop him. Bit in case I might fail. I just wanted you to know that I really like you." I stare into her eyes; searching, searching for anything.

But instead a resolve melts the fog from her grey steely eyes. Defiantly she stares back, her mouth set in a hard line, "Like hell I'll let you do this alone. Together."

I sigh and shift around in my backpack for moment before producing a small switch blade. I whip it open and inspect the blade, "Seems sharp enough,"

He stares at me with a shocked expression. She hisses, "You carry a knife in your backpack!? Besides how are you going to beat him? He has a gun!" I shrug.

"Rule number 9: Always carry a knife, thank you Gibbs for that idea. And I have to try! More people will die if we don't try!"

She rules my eyes at the NCIS reference, but then she goes back to staring at me. "Good because I have a plan. Now listen carefully." She pulls me in close. After a moment we're all ready to go. Checking to see if the coast is clear I sprint to the kitchen startling the surviving lunch ladies. I put a finger to my lips and gather as many boxes of cereal as I can. Sprinting out I struggle not to drop any boxes. I dive to our table, arms full of boxes of Cheerios and Frosted Flakes. I dump the boxes in between us and we both take half. Listening to the somewhat distant gunshots we dart across the cafeteria, almost falling several times on puddles of blood. Annabeth and I rush up the steps and poke our heads around the corner. Seeing nothing we round the corner and rush up the second flight of steps to the third floor.

"Okay so there's a sharp corner before you turn into the main hallway. We'll call that dead man's stretch. It's where even though he might be on the other side of the school he can still see you. It goes from end to end." I whisper. I hand her the knife. "May Nike be on your side Wise Girl."

"And to you Seaweed Brain." She replies. We exchange small smiles before getting into our positions. I hug the small corner, clenching my fists. She around the corner opposite of me is furiously building a wall of cereal boxes. Not long before she finishes building I hear crazed laughter from down dead man's stretch.

My heart in my throat and I send up a quick pray to the god of war, Ares. Mustering up my courage I step out from around the corner and stand in the middle of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, cupping my hands around my mouth I shout, "HEY CRAZY DUDE! COME OVER HERE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

He turns around surprised. He starts walking down the hallway towards me, lazily shooting the walls and windows of classrooms full of frightened students. Then he shoots closer to me, although not bothering to hit me. I flinch as the bullets pierce the walls next to me. I wait still standing as the echoing footsteps come closer. "I'm here. You called?" The sinister voice sweet as honey and dangerous as a honey badger says. When he's close enough I dart back around the corner and feign the sound of my footsteps running away. But I don't dare breath.

As soon as I see the tip of his shoe round the corner I nod to Annabeth. The wall of cereal comes crashing down just as his head emerges. He twists as he falls and I hear a sharp rata-tat-tat. Cereal and plastic as one erupts from the boxes in mini explosions as the bullets tear through them and pierce the walls frighteningly close to my head.

The moment he stops shooting I lunge and fall on the pile of destroyed boxes. This only adds to the gunman's confusion. Reaching through the boxes I feel the barrel of the gun. Even as the heat from it blisters my finger I try and shove it away. Unfortunately that gives my arm an opening to the gunner and her punches it. I grit my teeth in pain and try and wrestle him through the destroyed Cherri's and Frosted Flakes.

In this haze of life and death he kicks me off and backs away to a standing position. I'm holding my stomach on the ground. I look up to see the long black barrel point right at my forehead. My heart seems to stop and time slows down like in the movies. I see the tendons in his arms flex as he pulls the trigger. Just as I hear the miniature explosion sending the bullet towards my skull a mass appears before me like an angel. But soon in that instant I realize that angel is Annabeth/.

Her body bends in a half moon as the bullets connects with her stomach. Then time speeds up. My heart finally speeds up as I watch painfully as her body hits the floor. Her hair fans out on her face as it goes pale. I look at her face as my vision rims red with anger. Red speckled the pale white tiles. All my anger propels my forward.

"NOOOOO!" My fist connects with his jaw and time speed fast forwards. I vaguely hear the gun clatter to the floor. I tackle him and punch everywhere I can hit. After I'm slightly less anger I stand up and kick the gun further away. Looking at his battered bloodied face I remember Annabeth.

Whipping around, cheerio's crunching underneath my converse I sprint over to where she lay gasping for air. A pool of red encircles the area around her waist. I drop down to my knees and cradle her head in my lap. Tears stain my cheeks in rivers. He face nearly matches the tiles, "Wise Girl, please, please, please stay with me." My voice breaking.

Her fog filmed eyes search my face as though in a dream before resting on my eyes. She weakly grasps my hand with her own bloodied one.

"I'm not going anywhere Seaweed-" she erupts into coughs; blood staining her teeth, "Brain. We promised to do this together."

"That we did. Please stay awake. Don't fall asleep on me Wise Girl." I shake her gently. I hear footfall on the stairs behind me. I have no idea if it was another shooter or the police. But I didn't care. All that mattered was Annabeth.

Suddenly pain flared from the back of my head. I fall besides Annabeth. Already losing the battle to stay conscious I extend my hand to Annabeth. Just before my eyelids close with the blackness of night I hear shouting of, "Police!"

I quickly mumble to her my vision going black, "Always together."

* * *

Just another cliffhanger... who knew? :) But I really do hope you like it. Please comment so I may get better at writing.

Cya 'Round- Zammy


	7. Chapter 7

My vision is a constant mix of red, black, and green. Insistently the colors swirl together before suddenly stopping. I open my eyes to a white blinding light making them sting. Muffled conversations fill my ears as I slowly take a look around. Multiple police officers stand just outside the door of the bleak white hospital room. Soon calls of, "He's awake!" rang around the room. Inspecting my wrists I see an IV poking out of the inside of my right hand.

"Oh my gods Percy!" A brown haired woman rushed and gripped my hands worriedly.

"m-m-mom?" My voice breaking while I say it.

"Yes, baby it's me. Mama's here." Her tender hand strokes my cheek, as happy tears filled her eyes. "I got the call. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." The flood gates finally opened and she wrapped her arms around me. Muffled sobs soon soaked a wet spot into my shirt sleeve.

"Mom, I'm alright I swear." I cockily grin, "Did you really think that I would go down that easy?" She pulls away, eyes red and rimmed with tears as she lightly slaps me.

"Perseus Jackson! Don't you ever joke like that. We were all worried to Hades and back."

My eyes as the strings in my mind slowly unraveled to reveal one very important thing. "Mom… Where's Annabeth?" She freezes, reluctant to say anything, "mom…. I asked, where's Annabeth?"

I saw her chest rise and fall with a shuddering breathes, "She uh… well the bullets…. Uh um"

Gripping her hands I stare at her, my eyes searching for anything. "Mom. What about the bullets?!"

She says slowly, chewing over every word, "The doctors say multiple bullets pierced her stomach. Her condition's unstable and she's still in surgery."

Looking frantically around the room a quiet ticking reaches my ears and I finally spot the source: a clock. It read 11:30. Thoroughly confused I back at Sally. "But lunch and the shooting happened at noon. How is it 11:30 and still light outside?"

She takes a deep breath, locks eyes with me and says in a sad tone, "The shooting happened yesterday," She pauses to take a shuddering breath, "Annabeth's been in surgery for around 22 hours."

Time slows down and everything moves in slow motion as it hits me. My hand reaches down and rips the IV out from my other hand. My body not registering the pain, I swing my legs around to the side of the bed. Shoving past my protesting mother I stand, my bare feet hitting the cold tile floor soundlessly. Not missing a beat I rush out of the room and sprint down the sterile white hallways. The open doors at my sides quickly reaching to face my back as I gain speed and my eyes scan every wall for an indication as to where the surgical ward would be.

Following the signs to the surgical ward I shove past the various nurses and visitors. Slipping past an oblivious nurse I pass through the heavy oak doors into the secure ward. Turning a corner I spot Mr. Chase standing outside of a room, anxiously biting his nails. Slowing to a walk I stand beside him soundlessly and peer into the window in front of us both. Inside are multiple masked nurses and doctors crowded around a blonde girl on the bloody operating table. Soon they begin cleaning up the blood and removing their masks and rubber gloves. Confused I mutter, "Wait. What are they doing? Why are they stopping?!"

Mr. Chase clears his throat and turns to me, opening his mouth to hopefully answer me before a nurse with tired eyes taps his shoulder, making him turn around. They both walk out of earshot and huddle their heads to talk in hushed voices. The nurse takes a few worried glances over his shoulder back at me and Mr. Chase glances back at me as I turn my attention back to the glass window. I see a beautiful blonde princess curl fall and hang over the side of the table.

My eyes widen and my hand reaches up and presses a palm against the glass in a futile attempt to somehow reach her. A firm hand grasps my shoulder and I flinch before the grip immediately loosens. In a foggy haze I turn my head to the side to see Mr. Chase regarding me with tired filled eyes. With a saddened and ragged voice I hear him say, "The nurse just told me she's as stable as possible. Something happened with her veins and things got blocked up and they say she's fallen into a coma." His voice cracks painfully at the end and his hand on my shoulder falters. "Since you saved my daughter's life…. Is she wakes up. I am in debt to you."

I feel the blood drain from my face and the rest of the world seemingly crumbs away and my head turns back to look at the nurses and doctors transferring Annabeth to different wires and to a different room; possibly the ICU.

 **Annabeth P.o.v.**

I awake to a sharp ringing filling my head. Looking around I see that I'm standing up in an operating room. Looking down I was what I was wearing when the shooting happened. Except there were no scratches, bruises or bullet hole wounds. Walking over to the crowded operating table I tapped a nurse on the shoulder, but he didn't turn around or react in any way. I begin poking him near hard enough to a jab trying to get a reaction, but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sigh I stand back and examine the girl on the operating table.

Her beautiful blonde hair reflected awesomely against the bright white light. I began leaning over to examine her further when a bracelet on her wrist caught my eye. A charm bracelet on her right wrist looked strangely familiar and I look down at my own right wrist and see the exact same charm bracelet.

Slowly connecting the dots, my mind fogs in confusion, "Wait. But that can't be me. I'm standing right here." I try again to get someone's attention, but I'm met again with no success.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE NOTICE ME?!"

Running to the door I tug at the handle but it doesn't move an inch. Standing back I attempt a karate kick at the door but only end up with a throbbing foot. A nurse opens the door for me and I duck under his arm. Once in the hallway I see my father staring into the glass window back at my motionless body.

"DAD. DAD. HERE I AM" Running to panda hug he seemingly stares straight at me but at a closer look his eyes aren't focused on my movements. I stop with a frustrated huff, "SOMEBODY HELP ME."

Pathetically standing next to him, not sure what to do I hear him murmur under his breath, "He should be waking up soon. All he got was a concussion." Suddenly I freeze, my breath catching in the back of my throat. At that, seemingly millions of thoughts crowded into my head like the stands at a popular concert. Looking to observe my father I see the lines from his usual smiling face interrupted by his worried frown. The little crease he gets when he messes with his beard appears, but deeper than I've ever seen it. Inspecting further upon his face I see the faint outline of sleep deprived bags and the day old stubble peeking out from when he does all-nighters and forgets to shave.

When I had left that morning he seemed so…. alive, so happy. And now he looks like he hasn't slept in days. "Wait. That morning?" Those million thoughts gained speed throughout my mind, and pounded mercilessly against my skull, begging to get out.

When was the shooting again? Looking at the clock it read 11:20. The light that was shining through the windows running along the barren, white hallways indicated that it was morning. But the shooting happened during lunch, and lunch started at noon. Turning in a frustrated circle I tug at my hair. Struggling to keep my rapidly beating heart down to what seemed like a healthy level I began to rack my brain.

"C'mon Wise Girl. Think. It's before the time of the shooting. That girl in there looks exactly like me so it's most likely me." As soon as I stopped muttering to myself, everything became clear. Nearly as though someone wiped off the mist of a bathroom mirror after a long shower. The crowd of jumbling thoughts finally became silent.

"That guy dad was talking about earlier, it was Percy! He's safe!" As the puzzle pieces slowly dropped down into place a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Glancing back to the window and to my body with a somewhat relieved sigh I observed the physical damage.

"I'm having an out of body experience!" The last piece slowly fell into place as my feet began moving before my brain did. Tailing the nurse from my hallway I bypassed multiple sealed doors and passed by a room that was guarded by police officers. Glimpsing through the window into the room I saw what I believed to be Mr. Di Angelo. His pale grey suit seemed to hug the shadows from the corners of the room. His slicked back black hair glittered like black rubies reflecting a raising suns light. Looking down to his pale white hand reaching towards a motionless girl, visibly trembling in the light.

His hand eventually reached the girl and stroked her face. The girl as I recognized her to be Bianca, was lying motionless and I couldn't see her chest move. Her dad's back shuddered with silent sobs as he clutched her hand tightly as though to squeeze life back into her. A tightness gripped my chest as I gulped down my grief and walked slowly down the hallway.

Glancing in every window and open door I happened upon another open door guarded by police officers far down the hallway. A brown haired woman rounded the corner nearest to the room and two officers immediately approached her. They talked to her in a soothing tone and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. She promptly shrugged it off and looked in my direction. I started towards her, forgetting I was unseen and unheard.

"Mrs. Jackson!" Running to hug her I reached out my arms and passed straight through her. I sit stunned for a moment on the cold hard tiles, trying to figure out what happened. Examining my hands and arms I look behind me with a perplexed expression. "What the hades?" Mrs. Jackson behind me was standing unaffected and was still being comforted by the police. Suddenly her head jerked up and to the side at the guarded door beside her.

Getting up hurriedly I follow her into the room. Clamping my hand over my mouth to suppress a strangled gasp, I look at Percy lying in the only bed in the room. He was lying in a tired position on the bed with a huge white bandage wrapped around his head. I could see the light bounce off the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Oh my gods Percy!" Mrs. Jackson rushed over and grabbed his hands in a tight worried fashion. She rubbed the back of his palms in comforting circles. Although it seemed Mrs. Jackson needed the comfort more than Percy. His sea green eyes were dark with exhaustion and confusion, brimming with unshed tears.

"m-m-mom?" With his voice cracking my heart crumbles and I rush over and kneel beside Mrs. Jackson and the bed. Frowning at the bandage I listen to their tense and somber exchange. Feeling water hit my hand that was resting on the bed I look down to see a teardrop gently resting in my shaking palm. With each movement the light bounced off it like a diamond. Patting my cheeks to find them wet I wipe them off embarrassed to think somebody could see them.

Percy's worry ridden voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he asked, "Mom... where's Annabeth?"

She freezes and opens her mouth to reluctantly tell her son. Percy, fearing the worse stiffened.

"What was the worse? Was I wrong? Am I actually die and a ghost?" With these thoughts swirling around in my mind I struggled to focus on Percy.

"Mom. I asked, where's Annabeth?" Her chest lifts then falls as she takes deep breathes. Clenching the hospital blankets I steal myself for the news.

"She uh…. The bullets uh um."

"Mom. What about the bullets?!"

"The doctors say multiple bullets pierced her stomach. Her condition's unstable and she's still in surgery."

"But lunch and the shooting happened at noon. How is it 11:30 and still light outside?"

Mrs. Jackson visibly steels herself for the upcoming news, "The shooting was yesterday. Annabeth's been in surgery for around 22 hours."

* * *

HEY GUYS I'M BACK. PLEASE ENJOY!


	8. I'm Alive and Well

H **ey Guys, it's been awhile right?**

 **I'm sorry if y'all thought this update was going to be a legit chapter but I promise I'm writing the next one but I thought I'd drop in and update y'all. Currently I'm playing tennis and attempting to make my high school's varsity team although in all honesty I'm not that good at tennis.**

 **And I've placed physical fitness on my top priority list. I've been training at my local recruiting office and I'm currently preparing to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. I plan on enlisting within the year although within that year I'll be applying to military academies and colleges with NROTC programs. Lately I've taken notice of both West Point military academy and multiple officers in the Marine Corps so I may receive a scholarship.**

 **Hopefully for you guys I'll get back on again soon with the new chapter finished and published!**

 **Seeya later Guys**


End file.
